Unexpected Visitor
by aprilfoolsyou
Summary: Anakin who had just came back from a mission is going to pay his wife Senator Amidala a visit soon. Padme had gone with clovis to a bar with other senators as friends but Clovis had to much to drink as he drops Amidala off at her apartment and starts to get flirty with her and causes drama... *I DON'T STAR WARS (I WISH) BUT DON'T SUE ME!
1. Evening Plans

**_*This is happening somewhere during the clone wars* _**

One afternoon Senator Amidala had just got out of a meeting. She is tired and lonely trying not to think of Anakin. Thinking of Anakin will only make it worse. As she is finally relieved of going back to her apartment she suddenly was startled and turns around to find Senator Clovis.

"Hello Milady''. He spoke. ''Oh Senator Clovis, how nice to see you again after that whole incident about the plans that I took.'' She said coldly. ''I am really sorry about, I truly am. Let me make it up to you, let's go a bar a couple of other senators are going.' ' He asked. ''I'm sorry but I am really busy with senator papers I can't be-'' she said before she was cut off. Clovis interrupted. ''Please just a few drinks _just_ as friends and I'll drop you off at your apartment.'' Clovis begged. _I guess a few drinks wouldn't hurt. _She thought to herself as she sighed she was lonely anyway. ''Just a few drinks Clovis, and as friends.'' She said sharply.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple with Jedi Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker who had just return from a tiring mission leaving them sore, hungry, and restless. Obi-wan yawns, ''well I'm off to bed Anakin, don't do anything foolish.'' Anakin replies, '' Do not worry about me master I'll be fine.'' Anakin bowed respectfully to his master and wished him good night. Turned around with a smirk and planning on paying Senator Amidala, his wife a visit which she does not know. He wanted to make it special since they haven't seen each other in 3 weeks. They missed each other dearly everyday they aren't together Anakin worries for her, he wants to be there and to keep her company and make her laugh and bring out her beautiful smile that keeps Anakin's heart warm. He decides to sneak out and go to the store to buy some snacks for him and Pamde. He left the store with a movie, chocolate covered strawberries, ice cream, and some cherries. He was going to have a special night with her for once like a normal husband and wife do.


	2. Fear Spreads the Night

Padme felt rather tired than enjoying the guests around them. She decides to tell Clovis she wants to leave. Clovis was a little tipsy but agreed and took her to her apartment. Telling Padme goodnight and started to lean in. Padme was awake and pushed him away. ''Clovis what are you doing, we are just friends remember!'' She spoke. Clovis was a little drunk as he was talking back. ''Oh come on Padme, you know you want me *hiccups* back, don't you pretty naughty little girl.'' he replied drunkenly. He grabs Padme tightly and leans in, holding her tighter as she tries to push him away. ''Let go of me Clovis!''. She breaks free and slaps him hard enough he rushes inside Padme's apartment. Padme runs in fear and hides.

* * *

Anakin hops into his speeder and starts to head over Padme's apartment- well their apartment. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he surprises her. He wanted to nuzzle with her and enjoy the rest of the night before he goes back to the Jedi Temple. He had enough snacks to eat with her while they watch a movie. Anakin couldn't wait to be with her once again. He had everything planned he was going to make this night a romantic night for him and his wife. He wanted to brush her hair with his fingers as she soothes his back gently. _Goosebumps!_ Just thinking about her got him hyped. He just hoped Obi-wan didn't notice him gone. '' He's sleeping...I hope.'' He spoke to himself.

* * *

Padme pushing Clovis away but is in his arms as she tries to break free. '' CLOVIS LET GO OF ME, YOU'RE HURTING ME'' She did her best to break free once again. _I wish you were here Anakin, I know how much you hate seeing me with Clovis but I need your help Ani..._ "Come here Padme I still have feelings for you my love'' Clovis denied to let go of her and start to sniff her hair as she was squirming in his arms. ''Don't get me angry sweetheart, I'll become violent and I don't want to hurt you.'' He started to get louder. Once again she broke free, grabbed a vase and smacked him on the head with it. It had no affect only to make him angrier, Padme ran to her bedroom where Anakin and her sleep and locked the door. She was leaning against the door hearing Clovis banging on the door as she was weeping for Anakin. _Ani please come or someone just some one come and help me from this monster._

* * *

Anakin is still on his way to her apartment, suddenly he senses fear coming from Padme but unsure why. He senses screaming coming from her and he starts to get worried. Anakin starts to feel uneasy and speeds up even more to see what's the commotion about. He ran three red lights almost crashing into another speeder and finally arrives. He grabs the snacks and ran up the stairs as he carried the bags, hearing banging sounds louder and louder as he went up the stairs. Waiting for the elevator made him impatient but wished he did take the elevator than running up 100 stairs. He made it up ran to the door heard screaming and knocked it down as he dropped the snacks. He ran to the bedroom door seeing and unexpected guest...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME IF I NEED TO ADD ANYTHING.**


	3. Calling for help

Anakin finds Clovis banging at her door, he can sense Padme tremulous locked in her room. He bristled up to Clovis turned him around and punched him. Clovis was picked up by Anakin and jostled up against the wall choking him putting all his loathe towards Clovis. "You think can come in here and ominous my wife you coward.'' Anakin yelled with anger. _Anakin! _Padme heard his angered voice opened the door and sees Anakin choking Clovis almost to death, Anakin sees Padme lets go of Clovis and realize what he just told Clovis. Clovis is on the floor on his knees trying to breathe. Anakin ran to Padme gave her a hug and told her to inside the room. ''Anakin what are you going to do to him?'' She said worriedly. ''Please just go inside love, I don't want you to get hurt or see this but I promise I won't do anything stupid''. Anakin gave her another peck on the lips and she listened. Clovis caught his breathe got up looking at Anakin and Anakin mad dogging back at him. "Welcome back Jedi''. Clovis said as he spat his blood on the carpet and took a swing at Anakin. Anakin grabbed his arm twisted it pushed him against the wall once more and whispering to Clovis, "You think you can beat me Clovis?''. Anakin through him across the room and Clovis lands on the table and breaks the table. Anakin was inadvertent and not keeping his word to Padme. He couldn't let Clovis by and threaten his wife. He planned a romantic night and Clovis ruined it.

* * *

_At the Jedi Temple_

Obi-wan wakes up to get a late snack and passes through the hall and sees Anakin's door open, he stops and goes inside and doesn't find him anywhere. '' Anakin, are you in here?'' He called out. *sighs* and walks out. '' Oh don't worry about me master I won't do anything foolish like sneak out some where at 11:00 P.M''. Mocks Anakin. "You know what, I'm not going through this again, I'm just going to walk away get my strudel and go back to bed''. He said tiredly to himself. " Oh force Anakin! Why do you do this to me!'' he said angrily to himself once again. He gets his snack and walks back to bed but can't sleep only to wonder why Anakin is out at this night. He _sighs_ and goes back to lay down and tries to sleep.

* * *

"I think you should leave before things get uglier Jedi scum''. He scowled. Anakin was about to swing back but snapped out thinking what he said to Padme, leaving Clovis a chance to swing and knocks Anakin down for a second. " You should have listened to me, you're pathetic, thinking I'm going to believe you screw around with a senator like her.'' He scuffs at him. Anakin is lost thinking about his wife he can sense her in tears and frightened with all the noise going on between Clovis and him. He wants to forget about the fight and comfort his wife. He can feel his face numb. " Her and I have unfinished business" he smirks. Anakin comes back from sensing Padme and swing his feet and kicks Clovis down and grabs his head starts to smash it on the floor with all his anger. Padme comes out of the room telling Anakin to stop. " he's had enough Anakin please let him go!''. She yelled. Anakin looks at her notices his blue eyes gone and his yellow fearing Padme. She goes back to the room and grabs her com link to call Obi-wan. She had no choice but to stop this madness herself.

* * *

_Obi-wan's bedroom_

_*beep,beep* _He gets up and answers his com link. "Anakin is that you?''. Senses fear from the person and finds out its Senator Amidala. "Obi-wan it's me Senator Amidala please come to my apartments I need your help." Obi-wan was curious, she ussually contacts Anakin because the were close friends. "Is everything alright, is Anakin with you?'' He asked finally worried." Yes but I have no time to explain, please hurry to my apartments, you're my only hope.'' she sobbed. Obi-wan got up in his Jedi robes and left. "What have you done now Anakin!'' He said frustrated.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'M NEW AT THIS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DONE SOON PROBABLY TOMORROW IF NOT THEN WEDNESDAY. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry for it being late. Blame...****_School I apologize..._**

* * *

Obi-wan is on his way to Senator Amidala's apartment. He can't think but wonder why Anakin is at Senator Amidala's apartment this late. Obi-wan couldn't clear his mind but with the chaos that is happening at this time of night. Never had he heard Padme filled with fear before. _Was it something Anakin had done, but why? _He contacts Padme on his com-link making sure nothing happened to her. '' Senator Amidala is everything alright now?''. He asked. " Um..not really''. Padme says as she explains the whole situation with a bit of a fib to it not to expose Padme's relationship with Anakin. " Oh no, Clovis and Anakin don't go good together." He said frustrated.

* * *

_At the apartments with Anakin and Clovis_

Clovis on the ground bruised up not wanting to give up. Anakin grabbing him choking him against the wall throwing him to the couch. Clovis grunting cursing at him with all his breathe left as he spits out his blood. "Now who's angry!'' Anakin said furiously. He can sense a presence he has felt before, unsure who and he looses his focus making Clovis get another clear shot at him. He gets up and tackles Clovis to the ground and strangles him once more before he interupted by another guest. "Anakin what on force sakes are you doing?!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Get off of him immediately, you too Senator Clovis'!'' Obi-wan shouted. Padme comes out of the room with left over tears and hugs Obi-Wan to thank him for coming for this nonsense at this time of night. Anakin glares at Clovis as he come towards the door. "I was just leaving'' He tells Obi-Wan as he walks out the door. Anakin shoves him in the shoulder as he walks out. Clovis turns around and let's it go before they break out to another fight again. Obi-Wan notices and asks Anakin what happened. "There is one thing I told and it was not to do anything foolish and you did the opposite of it Anakin what am I suppose to tell the council about this, this is why you aren't a master yet Anakin'' He yelled. Anakin felt hurt of what he said and walked out the room. Obi-Wan sensed him _hurt_. "Anakin-I didn't mean it that-'' "I get it, I'll be out of your way tonight, don't bother looking for me master.'' Anakin sighed. Padme saw and felt how hurt he was and told Obi-Wan " Obi-Wan it was I who contacted Anakin. I told him to come down here because of Clovis's drunkenness, It was my fault.'' She sighed. Anakin turned back and looked at her as she stared back at him. Giving her a _you shouldn't have _look. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin "Is this true?" "Yes, she knew I could help her since we're close friends but I lost control..." he regretted what he had done to Clovis but he couldn't take seeing Padme hurt. "I can see that, but what caused the fight?'' he asked._  
_

"Clovis was about to attack Pa- I mean Senator Amidala, and I had to pull him back from the behind and he tried to fight back'' Anakin explained. "Alright, I think we'll talk about this in the morning, we better get back to the temple-'' "Master Kenobi if it's okay that Master Skywalker...stays here tonight...for protection I have a guest room, if it's alright.'' She asked shakenly. Obi-Wan thought about it and finally answered, " Do you feel Senator Clovis might come back.'' " I do believe he is still drunk enough to do it yes''. She explained still shaken from what happened both Jedi could sense it. "I guess Anakin could stay as a body guard just like the last time'' He chuckled to himself. "Thank you Obi-Wan, I feel much safer.'' Obi-Wan leaves the room as Anakin smirks at Padme, coming closer to him and gives Anakin a small kiss and a hug, suddenly Obi-Wan comes back for his Com-link and his eyes brighten to see them hugging. She lets go quickly "Thank you for staying tonight Anakin''. Anakin acts fast, " Sure thing for a close friend of mine''. He broke out. Obi-Wan smiledand connected the dots, "You kids have fun tonight, NOT to much fun!'' He spoke as he left once more. He grasped Padme and gave her a rich, passionate kiss against the wall as she groaned running her fingers through his hair. G_oosebumps. _He's been wanting to feel that the whole day. "Tonight I will make this night special for you my angel.'' He said as she agreed still in the kiss "What first my shining knight in armor.'' she giggled. "Tonight I'm your husband.'' He pointed out.

* * *

**I will post the next chapter soon not too soon but I'll TRY to have it by Wednesday. Again I apologize...**


End file.
